This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. An ArcturusXT Laser Capture Microdissection system manufactured by Life Technologies (Sunnyvale, CA) was purchased based on this grant and placed in the Imaging and Morphology Support Core. A workshop introduced the new instrument and technology to ONPRC and OHSU scientists. The instrument is used to microdissect pure cell populations for genomics, proteomics and gene transcription studies. Six scientists were trained to use the system independently for applications ranging from cancer, virology and reproductive biology research.